


i dont wanna be your friend i wanna be your bitch

by heterophobicrichietozier



Series: i wanna be your girlfriend [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butch/Femme, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fem!Bill, Fem!eddie, Fem!richie, Fingering, First Times, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Internalized Homophobia, Light daddy kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Drinking, Wet Dream, butch richie, dom/sub dynamics, femme Eddie, inexperienced eddie, internal shame, internalized slut shaming, sub Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobicrichietozier/pseuds/heterophobicrichietozier
Summary: After moving away to college, Eddie thought everything would be easy. Making friends, having fun, meeting someone...special. Someone like her. Things aren't as easy as she thought, but a silly New Year's Eve game might change all of that when she spends time with upperclassman Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: i wanna be your girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704601
Comments: 22
Kudos: 167





	i dont wanna be your friend i wanna be your bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This series is dedicated to my personal eddiekin whore, who has inspired a lot of the eddie you see

Eddie wasn’t a slut--really she wasn’t! But here’s the thing. She was a freshman in college, away from home for the first time, able to breathe freely and deeply, no fear of an asthma attack or allergy breakout. She was able to be herself, her true, authentic, wild self. She could stay up as late as she wanted, eat anything at any time of the day--or night, she could go to the upperclassmen housing and get into parties. 

She became shockingly, acutely, aware of how others perceived her during orientation week, when her new roommate and some of their hallmates were getting ready to go out late one night. And didn’t even think to invite her. Reluctantly, looking up from the ground, Eddie asked, “Hey, guys--gals--uhmm. Can I come too?” Her cheeks turned pink as she bit her lip.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Her roommate, Bev, replied, “Hey, sure you can, Eddie. It’s just that. We didn’t think you would want to go…Since you’re so…” Bev trailed off and grimaced, looking to the other girls for help.

“You’re just so serious and well, not to hurt your feelings! But you’re kind of uptight,” Billie finished. 

Eddie pursed her lips and turned away, blinking away hot tears as they gathered in her eyes. Fuck. All this time, she wanted to go away to college to be her true self, uninhibited, free, and fun. But people still saw her as prissy and proper and such a little baby princess mama’s girl, can’t go anywhere or do anything unless mom says, no fun, uninteresting, sickly, who will ever love you---

“--ddie, Eddie, EDDIE!” slim fingers wrapped around her biceps, as her face was lifted from her chest. Bev was staring at her, eyes widening, something flickering in them before she schooled her face into a more neutral expression. Bev tilted her head, and said softly, “Eddie? Are you okay? Where did you just go?”

Eddie looked down again, hot shame boiling in her stomach, a nauseous sea of guilt, loneliness, and the ever lurking [] that she just wasn’t good enough. Shaking in a wet breath, Eddie replied, “Nothing, nothing. Don’t worry, I’m fine!” and smiled as big as she could. 

“Go on, go have fun, don’t worry, I’ll be totally fine here. Probably just gonna make some popcorn and watch Say Yes to the Dress,” she laughed, making her voice light and airy. Trying not to let her lips twitch in sadness. She just. Wanted to make friends. Thought Bev might want to be her friend. A real, true, close friend. 

Bev and Billie locked eyes over Eddie’s head. 

“Eddie, baby. Will you please come out with us? I’d really love for you to come, I just really, really didn’t think it would be your scene,” Bev pleaded softly. 

“I really don’t want to like, step on anyone’s toes, or like, go where I’m not. Um. Wanted,” Eddie mumbled, voice shaky. 

“No, really, Eddie. We’d love for you to join us! I know you might be a little nervous, but we won’t leave you side!” Billie responded, placing a calming hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Oh. That felt really nice. Warmth and sincere affection. Kindness.

Wiping away her tears, Eddie smiled up at her new friends. “Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll go.”

Once Bev scoured Eddie’s clothes for something appropriate, high waisted denim shorts and a sheer white cami, the girls were ready to go. 

The party was at an upperclassman’s apartment, someone Billie knew from her hometown. It was dark by the time they arrived, late summer air a comforting weight around them. 

Bev and Billie were really cool, and super nice. They made an effort to include Eddie in their conversation, even though she was mostly content to just listen. It felt nice. Like she belonged. 

At the party, Eddie danced with so many people! They were all so fun and nice! Billie put her hands on Eddie's waist and held her close. It felt comfortable and intimate in a way Eddie had never felt. 

As they walked back to their dorm, Bev and Billie made it very clear that Eddie was, objectively, “hot as fuck.” A lot of people at the party wanted to dance with her, and also… 

“Also what?” Eddie asked, confused.

Bev and Billie looked at each other for a minute, eyebrows drawn together. Then they burst out laughing, as if Eddie had told the funniest joke in the world. 

Blinking rapidly, Eddie demanded. “What. Is. Funny.” Hands on her hips, little button nose scrunched in displeasure. This only made her new friends laugh even harder. The wind blew lightly and Eddie started to shiver.

Eddie suddenly felt so small and stupid. Foolish little girl. Who was she kidding? Trying to go out and have fun and make friends and be normal. 

Arms crossed, Eddie felt herself tense up. She turned in a huff and started to walk away. Maybe she could find other friends. Join a club! Or run track! People with her interests. 

Bev and Billie ran to catch up, calling out to her, “EDDIE! Come on! Don’t be so ser--don’t. Just. Ahhh. Dude, you have GOT to lighten up!” Bev yelled, hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“We’re just teasing. You know. Playing around. It’s what friends do,” Billie said, smiling slightly. 

Eddie tilted her head to the side, “Why do friends make each other feel bad? Are friends supposed to make each other feel so small and stupid?” 

“Oh, honey. We weren’t trying to make you feel that way. I’m sorry. I am truly, so sorry. It’s just cute that you’re so shy and unsure, when everybody in that party wanted to get in your pants,” Bev responded. 

Suddenly, Eddie wasn’t so cold anymore. A hot blush spread across her face and her ears. “What do you mean, everyone wanted to get in my pants? What the fuck, no they didn’t..Why would they-?” She sputtered, embarrassed.

“Sweetheart, we already told you. You are hot. And tiny. People love that shit,” Bev replied, a light, teasing note in her voice. 

Eddie wasn’t exactly convinced. However, as she went to more and more parties, had drinks bought for her, danced with, and held close, Eddie started to believe what Bev and Billie had told her that first night. She was having fun! It was college, she was young, and smart, and hot as fuck!! She had friends! Things were going really well. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie has always had a secret. Something she’s never told anyone, or let any hints at. That first party dancing with Billie really solidified it for her. Even though she was at college and people here were so open and free and authentic, which was what Eddie tried to be, she was still. Scared. Her throat got a little tight even thinking about it. But all this dancing close and being held and feeling strong hands on her waist was really starting to get to her. At night, she’d lay in bed, squeezing her thighs together, tense and ashamed. Tight heat rolled through her body as she remembered how it felt to have someone’s hands on her body, moving her to their will. 

Every time she got back from a party, from a night of dancing, being held close, she had to go take a cool shower, yanking off her panties, slick and dirty, changing into pjs, fresh and clean. She took deep, shuddering breaths, laying in the darkness while Bev snored, imagining someone’s hands on her body. Running down her sides, holding her waist, moving down to her hips, grabbing her thighs and spreading them. This is usually when Eddie turned over, and buried her face in her pillow, shame wracking her body as she pressed her thighs together. 

So, while Eddie was not a slut, she was feeling very needy. There was an upperclassman, tall and loud, with broad shoulders, messy curly hair, and a laugh so loud it filled the room. Eddie found herself staring, constantly. It’s just. Bad accents and mismatched obnoxious print clothing shouldn’t be enticing. Thick framed, thick lensed glasses, ripped jeans, and old flannels should not be enticing. And yet. Eddie yearns. To feel those big hands on her waist, hiking her thighs up, back pressed to the wall. A hot mouth searing kisses across her throat. Possessive hands sliding under her skirt, teasing over her panties while she tries to keep calm.  
They had a class together, a theater class, and all Eddie could do was stare at broad shoulders and big hands. Eddie could feel her eyes glaze over, attention drifting, mouth slightly agape. 

“Woah, there, Eds! Watch where you’re going! I almost ran you over,” Richie laughed, loud and hearty. As Richie said her name, Eddie felt the air rush out of her lungs. Ohmygod am I having an asthma attack?? Wait, no I don’t actually have asthma, what’s going on?! All she could do was stand there, staring, face flushing as Richie stood close and smiled down at her. 

“Sorry, little peach, I just have to get something,” Richie said, pressing a hand to the small of her back as she reached above Eddie to grab some paint from the shelf. Eddie gasped, softly, staring at Richie’s arm, solid and thick, extended over her head. Eddie could feel the heat coming from Richie’s body, pressed closecloseclose to her, smelling Richie’s scent, some kind of musky cologne. Inhaling slightly, Eddie felt herself grow warm all over, watching Richie pull away, lips quirked ever so slightly upwards. Eddie felt Richie’s hand drag across her waist, walking away and leaving Eddie in a daze once more. 

Eddie’s started having dreams, for the first time, of a...sexual nature. She wakes up, clenching, empty and wet. Gasping out a name, quietly, desperately. She’s never been kissed before. Never really wanted to. Not in a real sense anyway, and definitely not with anyone from Derry, of all places. But now that her dreams have unleashed, Eddie can’t stop thinking about it, in class, in the dining hall, in the shower. She can feel herself pulse, aching for something, but feeling too dirty, too shy, to do anything about it. 

Bev and Billie are staying on campus for winter break, which makes the decision really easy for Eddie. She calls her mom, leaves a message, and breathes out a sigh of relief. Yes, it was cowardly to call when she knew her mom couldn’t answer, but if she had actually spoken with her, Eddie knows she would have been sucked in and guilted into coming home. 

Bev, Billie, and Eddie have a fun break, drinking hot chocolate, eating pancakes, waffles, and all sorts of delicious treats Eddie was never allowed. Bev and Billie were. Such great friends. Eddie couldn’t stop smiling, feeling giggly and light for the first time since she was a little girl. Billie had gotten a bottle of tequila from some “unknown source” aka Audra, her upperclassman girlfriend. Eddie was loose, leaning on Bev or Billie, cheeks warm, as she joked and laughed with her friends. 

On New Years Eve, the girls went to another party. This one was at Audra’s apartment. Bev and Billie warned Eddie of her roommate, who could be “a little much,” they explained. Just a big personality, a little obnoxious, loud, with a raunchy and explicit sense of humor. But also had a good heart, and was truly a great friend. 

To Eddie’s simultaneous dismay and elation, Audra’s roommate was. Well. Richie Tozier. She was incandescent. Tall and broad, cocky smirk, and big fucking hands. Eddie thought she might die. To be at a party, all night, with Richie, who was a known flirt, Eddie really thought she wouldn’t survive the night. 

It wasn’t a very big party, most people having gone home for the break, so Eddie was able to relax after a few shots. The group played board games, watched some classic vine compilations on youtube, and set up the beer pong table. Watching Richie made Eddie feel hot and squirmy, a tight coil in the gut while she looked at Richie’s hands. Clearly, her staring was obvious, as Richie kept looking over at her, smirk in place, while she destroyed Billie at pong. 

At one point, Bev, with an evil gleam in her eye, declared it was time for truth or dare. 

Eddie bit her lip, awkwardly looking to the others, hoping someone would protest and say that truth or dare was a childish middle school game. Unfortunately, everyone, including Audra’s more serious and responsible friends, Stan and Mike, were all in. 

Cackling, Bev turned to Eddie. “Truth or dare, shorty?”

Obviously, Eddie would never choose truth. She didn't want her secret to get out. Even though it was obvious that no one here would care, she just. Could still hear her mother in the back of her mind. 

“Umm. Dare, I guess,” Eddie said, shifting her eyes around. Dares were also cooler, and maybe she wanted to look cool in front of--someone. 

Bev’s eyes lit up in delighted surprise. “I dare you, sweetness, to sit the rest of the game in Richie’s lap,” Bev smirked wickedly. 

Eddie’s mouth dropped open in surprise and horror. That was not the kind of dare she was expecting! She was expecting to maybe finish her drink or kiss Billie or dance to an embarrassing song. This was much, much worse. And somehow, Bev seemed to know it. 

Richie laughed it all off, easily going along with the dare as if it were no problem. No problemo. Not a big deal. 

Arranging her skirt modestly, Eddie gently sat herself in Richie’s lap. Ohhh no. She was so solid, sturdy and warm. Eddie was melting. Richie was so much bigger than she was. As Richie adjusted, moving an arm to curl around Eddie’s waist, holding her securely, Eddie felt a jolt of heat go through her body. Richie was strong. It would be so easy for her to manhandle Eddie, to throw her around, hold her down, or--oh god, hold her open, and make her whine, desperate. 

As the night went on, Eddie found herself forced into more and more strange and revealing dares. Eddie, take off your sweater. Eddie, take off your leggings. Eddie, wear Richie’s flannel. They were definitely the weirdest dares of the night. Everyone else got fun dares, or disgusting dares. Not just undressing. 

Every time Eddie returned to Richie’s lap, it felt like her arms held her tighter, hands squeezing harder on her waist. Richie’s body was so solid, firm and strong. Occasionally, Richie’s hands would trace down to Eddie’s bare thighs, broad palms spanning her legs easily. It made Eddie shiver. Ricihe’s scent, again, masculine and warm, filled Eddie with a sense of calm, a feeling of content, of belonging. She felt safe in Richie’s arms, cradled in her lap. The way her hands skim across Eddie’s waist, pressing against her belly to hold her, they way Eddie fit perfectly against Richie’s chest, head tucked under her chin, everything lulled her into a pleasant, fuzzy, floaty feeling. 

On her last turn, tipsy and tired, Eddie messed up. She was feeling warm and safe, Richie’s arm around her, large hand holding tight to her waist. Her head pressed under Richie’s chin. She felt like a little porcelain doll, precious and loved. So, unthinking, Eddie said “truth.”

Clearly this was what Bev had been waiting for all night. 

“Oh Eddie, my darling, who do you have a little crush on?”

Like a deer in headlights, Eddie suddenly tensed. She sat up straight, bit her lip, and felt her cheeks go hot.

She looked down, and mumbled.

“What’s that, darling, we can’t hear you,” Bev crowed.

Looking up, eyes wild, Eddie cried, “It’s embarrassing!”

Underneath her, Richie shifted, moving Eddie until they were face to face. She lifted one hand to Eddie’s cheek, the other pressing against the small of her back, making Eddie feel vulnerable and protected all at once. 

“Go ahead, little dove. Tell us. Don’t be embarrassed,” Richie coos gently, smirking, eyes moving to Eddie’s lips. 

That glance, that one little movement, looking at Eddie’s lips, made her suddenly feel brave. Maybe Richie felt the same way! She pressed her hands against Eddie all night, spoke gently in her ear, made her laugh. 

Shifting on Richie’s lap, Eddie spread her legs over Richie’s and clutched the front of her horrendously ugly band t-shirt. Tilting her head to expose her throat, Eddie asked, “Do you really wanna know, Richie? Should I tell you?”

As she spoke, Richie’s hand moved from her back down to her ass, cupping her and moving her hips closer. At the unfamiliar yet longed for touch, Eddie keens, back arched, eyes fluttering. 

She whines, presses close, and gasps out, “It’s you, Richie,” shoulders tense as she tries to stop her hips from hitching forward on Richie’s lap.

Eddie can hear Richie’s jaw clench, feels the light growl coming from her chest as both hands grab Eddie’s thighs. In an instant, Eddie is weightless, held up in Richie's arms easily. Crying out, Eddie clutches at Richie’s broad shoulders as she’s carried from the room like a ragdoll. 

“Goodnight, everyone! See ya next year, Eddie Spaghetti and I are gonna be a little busy for the rest of the year!” Richie yelled out behind her as she carried Eddie to her room.

As the door slammed behind them, Eddie was tossed to the bed. Her little body bounced slightly as Richie crawled across the mattress to her. 

Without even thinking, Eddie’s legs spread in invitation for Richie to settle between. Her strong hands ran across Eddie’s thighs, pressing them open even further. Eddie knew her panties were going to be a filthy mess, so, embarrassed, she tried to close her legs.

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t want to show off your sopping wet panties?” Richie taunts, easily holding her thighs open, making Eddie flush even further. 

“Richie!” She gasps, slightly scandalized by Richie’s blunt question. 

“What’s the matter, little princess? You’re fine squirming in my lap, mouth parting like a whore every time I hold your waist or squeeze you close. You’re fine rocking in my lap, leaving a wet spot on my jeans, all from your needy, desperate, wet pussy. You don’t want to show me?”

The front of Richie’s jeans brush Eddie’s clit, her hips thrusting up, seeking more. Eddie has never touched herself there before, always too shy, the Puritanical views of her mother and church deeply ingrained in her mind. The feeling of Richie pressed between her legs, holding her open, makes Eddie gasp wetly, saliva pooling in her mouth. Her hands grab at Richie’s shoulders, needy. But she doesn’t know what to ask for. 

Richie leans back, presses her legs to her chest with one arm. Her thumb brushes against Eddie’s wet hole, over her panties, pressing inside for just a moment before moving up to her clit. Pressing in tight, firm circles, Richie leers down at Eddie, cooing. 

“Fuck, you’re such a desperate little slut, aren’t you? Just a needy whore, willing to spread her legs for anyone willing to fuck your tight pussy. Do you wear skirts this short on purpose? Bending over in class when you’ve dropped something, hoping someone will see your wet panties?”

Eddie cries out, trying to get more friction, more pressure, more something--aching inside. “No, Richie, no! Not anyone, don’t want anyone! I want, I want--” 

Richie snaps, grabbing Eddie by her thighs and yanking her down the bed, legs up around her shoulders. Nose pressed to the crease of Eddie’s groin, inhaling the smell of her arousal. At this embarrassing revelation, Eddie tenses her thighs around Richie’s head, shock and shame trying to preserve her modesty. 

Eyes wide, Richie stares up at Eddie, and without breaking eye contact, she licks a stripe all the way up Eddie’s soaking panties. 

“Babygirl, your sweet cunt tastes so good. Just for me,” Richie growls before licking Eddie’s clit through her ruined panties.

Eddie cries out, hips pressing against Richie’s mouth, needy for more. 

Richie leans up, close to Eddie’s face, and asks, “Does my needy whore need something? Your slutty little hips keep moving, pressing closer to me. Good girls ask for what they want.”

Biting her lip, grasping at Richie’s arms, Eddie whines out in need. 

“Richie, Richie, please! Please!” She cries, trying to move but trapped under Richie’s thick frame. While she cries, Richie pulls her skirt off, throwing it to the floor.

“Please what, kitten? What do you need?” Richie taunts as she presses her fingers inside Eddie’s panties, coating them in slick. As Eddie writhes underneath her, Richie pulls her fingers out and presses them to Eddie’s lips, smearing her face with her own wetness. 

At this, Eddie gasps, eyes wide, and turns her head to suck Richie’s fingers in her mouth. She licks over the broad, long fingers, presses two down her throat like she would die without them. Eddie feels her eyes roll back in her head, drool spilling out her mouth and down Richie’s wrist, her body becoming limp and pliable. 

When Richie pulls her fingers away, Eddie whines at the loss, tongue out. Her pussy clenching down on nothing. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time, kitten. What do you need?” Richie presses, settling down between Eddie’s thighs, slick with her need. 

“Rich--Richie please. Please fuck me. Please wreck me, spread me open and ruin me. Fuck me on your fingers until I can’t cum anymore, please just--” Eddie gasps out in need as Richie pushes two fingers inside, curling up and making Eddie cry. Richie hold Eddie’s legs open, braced by one hand, while she fucks into Eddie over and over, thumbing her clit. She growls and adds another finger, pressing into Eddie’s g spot hard and fast. 

Richie leans over and sucks bruises to Eddie’s thighs, biting at her hip bones and across her rib cage. Leaning up, Richie bites at Eddie’s nipples through her lacy bralette, one hand pressed by Eddie’s head. Crying out, clenching desperately, Eddie feels herself spasm around Richie’s fingers, back arched while she ruts her hips hard.

Carefully pulling her fingers out, Richie leans back and stares. She sucks her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them of Eddie’s slick. 

At the sight, Eddie moans, gaping pussy clenching down, aching for more. Richie, staring, laughs at her. 

“You really are a needy slut, aren’t you? Just got your brains fucked out and your greedy hole is still pulsing for more.”

Eddie keens, hips jumping, searching for friction. 

Richie gets up from the bed, and Eddie cries, “No, wait! Please!”

“You stupid slut, think I’m just going to leave you there, writhing and desperate? I’m just going to get my strap.” 

Eddie sits up slightly, “Strap? What’s that?” She questions.

“What the fuck kind of lesbian are you? You don’t know about strapping? You know… a strap on? A harness with a dildo attached? So I can fuck your brains out with my dick?” Richie asks, incredulous. 

“I-I’m not. I’m not a… I’m not a lesbian,” Eddie whispers. It’s clearly a struggle to even say the word. Well that’s a mission for another day, Richie thinks as she tugs her harness on and gets ready. 

“Sure, sure. That’s fine. I’m still gonna fuck your slutty hole with my big dick, kitten,” Richie promises, crawling back over to Eddie. Richie leans down and kisses her, hard, while spreading her pussy open with one hand, guiding her dick in with the other. At the feeling, blunt head spreading her wider than Richie’s fingers had, Eddie gasps out, legs spreading further. 

Picking up speed quickly, Richie throws one of Eddie’s legs over her shoulder, holding the other spread wide. Her free hand was tight on Eddie’s waist, fucking her back onto Richie’s dick. The feeling of being spread open so wide, completely at Richie’s mercy, had Eddie’s head falling back, her body out of her own control, her mind going soft and fuzzy around the edges. 

Reaching down to grab her ass, Richie uses both hands to haul Eddie’s hips up into her lap. The change of angle pressed Richie right up against Eddie’s g spot with every thrust. Eddie wails, completely overwhelmed, that feeling tightening in her belly again. She clutches at Richie’s shoulders, bringing their faces close. 

Every thrust fucked out little ah ah ahs as Richie fucked Eddie open. 

“God, kitten, you take my dick so well. So perfect. Such a good girl, baby. All you needed was a good hard fucking. Greedy hole just needed daddy to fuck your sweet, tight cunt, fill you up,” Richie gasps into Eddie’s ear. 

Those words filled Eddie with a new surge of heat, bursting through her body and releasing as she clenched down on Richie, crying with pleasure as Richie fucked her through another orgasm. 

“Richie! Oh, Richie, fuck!” Eddie moaned, hips stuttering against Richies, while Richie started to pull out. Reaching under the harness, Richie starts to press harshly at her clit, aching with need. “Wait, Richie, please!” Eddie cries, grabbing Richie's wrist.

“Richie--daddy--please. Let me. I want to… But I don’t know how. I don’t know what to do. But I want to--I want to--I want to make you cum,” Eddie pleads. Clenching her jaw, pulls her hand away, and then grins at Eddie’s red face. Removing the harness, Richie crawls up to straddle Eddie’s chest. 

“You want to help daddy out, baby? Want to be a good girl? And not just a fuckhole? Lean back and stick out your tongue. Let daddy fuck your face,” Richie grabs Eddie by the hair and holds her in place.

Richie lowers her wet pussy over Eddie’s mouth, moaning low at the warm, wet feeling of Eddie’s tongue. Thrusting roughly, using Eddie’s mouth, Richie gets to the edge quickly. She starts to cum when Eddie moans, like she’s tasting a fucking treat, her hands grabbing at Richie’s thighs, encouraging her to thrust harder into Eddie’s mouth. 

Richie leans back, Eddie’s mouth deliciously red and gaping, her face covered in Richie. Pressing two fingers into herself, she pulls them out and wipes them off on Eddie’s belly. 

“I’m marking you as mine, babygirl. You’ve got my bite marks, my bruises, now this. You’ll smell like me, and everyone will know that this pussy is mine,” she teases, but with a sense of honesty. 

“Yes, daddy. Please. I want to be yours,” Eddie moans, grabbing for Richie. Then, “Daddy, I’m sleepy,” she says with a yawn, nestling into Richie’s arms. 

With a kiss on her head, Richie chuckles, “I know baby, but you gotta let me clean you up a little. And you gotta drink some juice, have a little snack.”

“Mmmmm, no. Don’t wanna move,” Eddie responds. 

“That’s okay baby, you don’t have to do anything.” Eddie startles as she’s picked up easily and carried to the bathroom. Richie holds her up in the shower and gently washes her body before towling her off. She’s dressed in some of Richie’s cozy warm, big, soft, clothes, and tucked into bed. While she’s snuggling up, Richie brings her some animal crackers and apple juice. 

Richie turns on a soft Spotify playlist and holds Eddie close as she drifts off to sleep, more warm, comfortable, and safe than she’s ever felt before.


End file.
